Holding On
by Legally-Insane
Summary: When Damien left, Ambers life fell apart, she lost her best friend, and one true love. Never knowing where he went, she is set off on a mission that could lead her back to him. But when she finds him, can things ever be the same? I hate summaries LOL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Its so hard to believe that you can lose the one thing in life you hold so dear. But once you lose it, can you gain it back? Or would it be forever lost? Is there such thing as a end to something to grand? It almost impossible to believe. But when that one special thing is taken from you, your life shatters as a broken puzzle. You never know what life has in store though, there is never a end.  
  
School, same boring day as always. Her pencil twirled between her fingers as she looked down at her watch. Any second now. The bell rang, quickly scooping up her books she darted out of the class room, not able to take another moment of the professor's babbling.  
  
It was her first year in college, it always seems like hell when you first start off. The thing that made it easier was having her best friend since ninth grade along the ride with her. Outside by "there tree" he sat, patiently waiting for her. She smiled just from seeing him, and she darted over towards him.  
  
"Hey Damien," her voice was full of cheer as always, when he responded his voice seemed low key.  
  
"Amber, we have to talk."  
  
She gave him a look of confusion, she knew it had to be serious. Whenever he said that it was, either they were having a argument or something happened to him.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
Damien's eyes focused to the soft green ground on which he stood. His back was propped against the tree, letting the cooling breeze play threw his locks of spiraled black hair. The look in his eyes were far out there, something heavy was on his mind, "I don't think you will understand."  
  
"Try me," a look of concern crossed her face.  
  
Damien took her hand in his, starring deep into her honey brown eyes, "Amber… I'm leaving."  
  
"What? Leaving? Like out of town, out of state, what is leaving?" her voice became high pitched, it always did when she was in a situation like this.  
  
"Its better if you don't know, you cant know, you'll worry."  
  
"I'm worried now! Just tell me!"  
  
"I cant, just… please, understand. You just have to trust me on this one."  
  
Amber let her hands slip from his, her life seemed to slip away with it. All the memories she held dear were with him, good and bad. Threw there horny years in high school, till there still immature path of now. He meant everything to her, she couldn't lose him, "Dame… when are you coming back?"  
  
He couldn't even look in her eyes as the lump grew larger in his throat, "I don't know if I am…"  
  
"So, I'm never going to see you again.."  
  
"Never say never," he held her close by, which was rare for him. He lifted her chin up, letting there lips meet once more. Tears fell down her face as she felt her heart pounding against her chest. While it lasted she felt complete, her life had meaning. Never wanting there lips to part, ever so slowly they did. Leaving her alone in the world.  
  
4 Years later…  
  
She walked up the hill, in the darkness of the night. Her feet crunched on the leaf filled ground. A shiver went up her spine, her hands began to shake. As tears pilled up in her eyes she reached her destination. One hand laid firmly on the rough surface. She fell up against the tree, memories flooding her thoughts. The tears poured down making the night seem colder. Her legs were hugged up against her chest, as she looked up into the starry sky. Four years, how slowly they seemed to pass by. But yet in those four years, life has changed so much.  
  
Getting up she didn't even look back at the tree, she couldn't cry any longer. He wasn't coming back. Its time she accepted that much. She reached her car at the bottom of the hill, quickly settling in, and driving off into the night, trying to leave behind the past that still makes her hold on.  
  
She pulled into the lonely driveway paved with stone. As she got out of the car the wind fierce fully blew in her raven hair. Her arms crossed to keep her warm she ran to the front door, quickly knocking then crossing her arms again. Jumping up and down she waited for the door to open. After a long minute the door swung open, a young man a few years older then herself stood in the doorway. His lean muscular figure covered up his wife behind him, until she pushed him over with a laugh.  
  
"Amber, hey gurl," her friend pulled her by the arms leading her inside. Her house was a very comfortable size for her and Evan. Then entered dimly lit living room, and they both plopped down on the couch, "What brings you here, you never come to just say hi."  
  
Amber tried to put on a hurt look, "Why Bri how could you say that, cant I come by just to see how you're doing?"  
  
"You could, but naw you don't."  
  
Amber busted out laughing, and slowly stopped, "Well, I dunno, I just kinda needed someone to talk to I guess…" her voice faded out as she remember why she came.  
  
"Uh huh, I knew it," Briana gave her a sarcastic smirk, "well this better be good, this house isn't dimly lit for no reason."   
  
They both laughed at the comment until Amber decided to speak, "I just miss Dame.."  
  
Briana rolled her eyes, "when are you gonna get over that boy?! Its been four years gurl, four! You have been in love with this perv for way to long now, you don't know what its like to love anyone else. You have Phil gurl! And he's hot!"  
  
Evan popped around the corner, "Who's hot?" he said nosing in on there conversation.  
  
"You."  
  
"That's what I though, "he said with a smirk.  
  
Briana turned back to Amber, "you know I'm right."  
  
"Yea but… I just want him to come back."  
  
"I know… just try not to think of him, remember, he wasn't that great. Him with his poofy ass hair, big Italian nose, gay voice, touch feely ness, what do you miss bout that?!"  
  
Amber chuckled, "all of it."  
  
"I dunno bout you, but cheer up! I think Phil needs to give you some sweat lovin."  
  
Amber threw her a evil glare, "I would never-"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"He's not-"  
  
"No, I know your not gonna say 'because he's not Damien'."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You are hopeless."  
  
"No dip."  
  
They got caught up on old time, reminiscing times of the past. But that's all it was now. The past. It could never again be the present. Somehow that could never sink into her head. Something still led her to hold on. What good is holding on, when there is nothing left to hold on to but memories? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Her room seemed cold and lonely, but that was something she has gotten used to. No more having a roommate, a best friend, parents, she began to thinking living on her own wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She flicked on her television, impatiently flicking threw the channels for something that would catch her attention. Passed MTV, Nickelodeon, News, Discovery, as she landed on the Discovery channel her mind seemed to urge her to go back. So back to the news she went. There was a bright red headline, warning was printed there in bold white letters. As the volume turned up she attentively listened to the young reporters voice.  
  
"Word has finally been spread. If you are watching now you will be one of the first to be informed on are upcoming threat. It seems as though humans are not the only ones on earth, yes this is going to be hard to believe, but every word of it is the truth. We will have footage up soon for all viewers. Now there are these people, called mutants, they look like average people, only they each have a unique and extraordinary power. Research has been going on in this topic for quiet some time now, finally it has been decided that the U.S citizens can handle this big news. A school has been found, a huge school just for these mutants. This wouldn't be that big of news, but the mutants want to run us out, reason being is yet to be put out."  
  
Amber's eyes stayed intensively focused on the screen as footage was shown of a young man lifting a police car with nothing but his mind. She felt a chill rush threw he body. It was a weird sensation that this would mean more to her then just a war. Sure enough she was right.  
  
The phone rang, waking her to reality. She scrambled up off the sofa and made her way across the kitchen. She picked up the phone, and quietly answered,  
  
"Amber, we need you in the office now, we have a rather important task for you."  
  
The voice of her boss mad her grumble to herself, his voice sounded serious though, and rather argent, "Its kinda like Saturday… it's that important?"  
  
"Yes, get down her now."  
  
Amber hung up the phone and growled as she put the phone down. She never does anything on Saturday, just sits around the house eating ice cream and watching TV. On occasions she might go out with a few friends, just running around the mall acting like a teenager, or wrestling around at her house. Those used to be routines, but slowly they faded, not because she was becoming more mature, that would be a miracle, more because she felt empty and lack of ambition.  
  
Shuffling threw her closet she found a pair of dirt colored jeans, a black tee shirt printed with a dark red star, and her studded belt. She has always dressed in a odd way, but no where near as bad a high school. Grabbing a few bracelets off her dresser, she took her purse and darted out the door.  
  
Amber opened the door to her boss's office, slipping in trying not to make to much noise as she mainly does. He sat in his chair, feet propped up on his desk waiting for her. He had a stern look on her face, causing Amber to feel more uncomfortable.  
  
"So… why the hell you bring me here on a Saturday," Amber smirked trying to lighten the serious mood.  
  
"Sit," he pointed to the chair across from his desk, "I have to talk to you."  
  
Amber nervously sat in the chair, the last thing she needed was to be fired, she didn't know how she could be anyways, there wasn't really any work needed to be done. Being a investigator was a rather laid back job in the simple town of Towson.  
  
"Amber, this is a very important task for you. You could call it your first real day on the job," Amber relaxed at the fact she wasn't being fired, but anxious now to know what she had to do. "You have heard the news, eh? About the mutants?"  
  
"Yup," one thing the boss could never stand about Amber, her lack of manners, not once has she ever called him 'Sir', but this he leaned to deal with.  
  
"Well we need you to go into the mutant school, only for a week, and you need to access information on the mutants plans on attacking us, there is no other way to find out what we will be in store for."  
  
"Wait a sec, hold up, how am I suppose to even be accepted there? By my winning personality?"  
  
"Ha if only you had that," the joke lightened the mood a little, causing Amber to feel at ease, "the science department has been finding a potion for temporary mutant powers, not great powers, but enough for you to be called a mutant and be accepted."  
  
"Wow how long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"Well thanks for keeping me informed," she said with a snicker.  
  
"Always, now your mission will begin Monday. I will call you with more details tomorrow."  
  
She sighed feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, "Fine fine, sounds joyous," she got up from her seat and headed to the door. While her hand fell on place on the door knob she looked down, "one more question."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why… why me?"  
  
"We needed someone daring, spunky, overly friendly and chatty, oh yes, and snoopy."  
  
"Guess I can take that answer," with that she left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The front door swung opened, and before he could ever react to seeing her, he was knocked onto the ground. A typical greeting from her, a tackle on the ground. He looked up at her with a laugh, and tickled her to pry her off.   
  
"Wow, I'm surprised to see you on a Saturday," he smiled at his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her, "I mean damn you're such a lazy ass."  
  
"Oh shut it, I had work, and I wanted to stop by."  
  
"Ah of course, can never just stop by if its outta the way."  
  
"Haha, of course not."  
  
"Why did you have work?"  
  
Amber walked him over to the couch and as they sat down she filled him in on everything her boss previously told her. His look was indescribable, as though he cared, which would be sensible for a boyfriend to care about his girlfriend, but Amber didn't get why he cared.  
  
"Phil… I don't deserve you…"  
  
"What, why would you say that?"  
  
Amber looked down, "Because, we have been going out for a year now… not once have we kissed, not once have I said I love you, I treat you as a friend, but yet you have always been there for me… even when I talk about Damien, and you don't get mad… you just hold me… and tell me everything will be better. I have done nothing for you, but be a pain in your ass."  
  
Seeing her eyes filled up with tears, he took her chin in his hand, "Amber, I don't care. I don't care if you're not the most affectionate person, or if you still care for Damien, all I know is I love you… and Ill always be here."  
  
Amber felt a lump grow larger in her throat, she rethought her words, and finally they came out, "I…I love you to." Phil looked in a state of shock, Amber felt the shock to, for somewhere she actually meant it. There faces drew near, and finally there lips touched. The first guy Amber has kissed sense Damien, the only other guy she kissed… but it felt right. Phil drew her closer, causing Ambers heart to flutter. When they drew apart they both just stood there in silence for a moment or two.  
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
Amber just smiled and spoke softly, trying to push the thoughts of Damien aside, "I think so." 


End file.
